


Spending the Night

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Sherlock/Blake (Male OC) Ficverse [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Couch Cuddles, M/M, Making Out, Nervous Sherlock, Prompt Fic, Sexual Tension, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being in a relationship with Blake for about a month, Blake invites Sherlock to spend the weekend with him at his house.<br/>During the first day and night, Sherlock is a bit nervous but Blake shows him that it every thing will be okay and that loves him so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spending the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.

  
  
“So, how are you holding up? Do you need any thing? Want me to turn up the heat?” Blake said as Sherlock was laying on the couch in Blake's house. He is going to be spending the weekend with him for the first time. They have been dating for a little over a month now and he has been at Blake's home for about 6 hours now. He was starting feel alright but he still was feeling a bit awkward about that he was going to be there the entire weekend with his boyfriend. Nothing sexual was going to happen bu, he could not help feel this way. Sherlock looked up at Blake but did not move his head.

“I am bit nervous, to be honest.” Sherlock replied.

“Is there any way I can help make you feel less nervous?” Blake asked.

“I'll be okay. Do not worry about me. I am just not used to spending weekend, let alone a night with someone else besides John.” Sherlock said.

“I understand, Sherlock.” Blake told him. Blake walked over to the couch and got on top of Sherlock in a push up position, looking down at his gorgeous eyes.

“Honey, if you need any thing, just let me know. Do not be shy or nervous to ask. I want you to feel comfortable in my house, not scared.” Blake told him. Sherlock (who was now blushing), nodded in response to Blake's statement. Blake leaned down more and kissed Sherlock's lips then sat up on the couch. Sherlock up on the couch as well next Blake but he was not facing forward on the couch. He was sitting up, looking at Blake. Sherlock moved closer, wrapped his arms around Blake and kissed his cheek. After he stopped, Sherlock let go of him and got comfortable on the couch (now facing forward and next to Blake) and laid his head on Blake's shoulder. Blake wrapped his arm around Sherlock and laid his head on top of his. Sherlock smiled and snuggled up closer to his boyfriend.

“I see you are starting to warm up a bit.” Blake said.

“A bit yes.” Sherlock said. Blake kissed the top of Sherlock's head and held him closer and a bit tighter.

“You are so adorable.” Blake suddenly piped up. Sherlock giggled.

“I can say the same for you. Also, not to mention, smart, caring, kind, sweet, sexy...you're perfect, dammit!” Sherlock said.

“So are you, Sherlock.” Blake said.

“No, I am not.” Sherlock said back to him.

“You're my definition of perfect. And a person's preception on what perfect is different, which I love you so much. Because you are not like every one else. You are one of a kind...and adorable.” Blake said. Sherlock was not used to being told that nor he make himself believe that he was. Sherlock began to cry, not being able to hold all of his emotions. Blake moved his down and looked at Sherlock.

“Hey. You alright?” Blake said. Sherlock quickly calmed down.

“Yes. ...I am just not used to being told stuff like that or being loved like this. It gives me a whole set of feelings that I never have had nor thought I would ever feel.” Sherlock explained.

“I understand. But I mean every word and I do not plan to stop telling you.” Blake told him, smiling.

“I love you, Blake.” Sherlock said.

“I love you, too, Sherlock. More than gestures and words can say.” Blake said. Sherlock moved his head back and smiled.

“How can a single human being contain this much adorableness?!” Blake suddenly said. Sherlock laughed.

“Maybe I am just living proof of this?” Sherlock asked. Blake caressed Sherlock's cheek and leaned his head closer to Sherlock's.

“And I all the proof I need, my dear.” Blake said then kissed him. Sherlock sat up and Blake did the same so now they were facing each other. Sherlock wrapped both his arms Blake and kissed him. Suddenly, both men had their arms around each other, kissing. Blake laid down on to the couch still holding Sherlock. That is when Sherlock _experienced_ making out for the first time. Sherlock really was liking it, as well as Blake. When they finally stopped kissing, Sherlock snuggled up again Blake and Blake held Sherlock close once again as Sherlock's head was on his chest. After about 15 minutes of cuddling, Blake looked at Sherlock.

“You hungry?” Blake asked. Sherlock made a sound in response to his question.

“I want cuddles. ...Unless, you are getting hungry.” Sherlock said. Blake giggled.

“No, I can wait. Plus, I want to cuddle more, too.” Blake said. Sherlock giggled and the two of them spent another 30 minutes cuddling on the couch before finally got up from the couch to go eat some dinner and watch a movie, snuggled up together, enjoying each others' company and having a wonderful first night as a couple.

 

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
